


Beginning The New Year With A Bang

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Banter, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explosions, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Multi, Post-Series, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester finds New Year's Eve far from what he expected when an anomaly opens in the ARC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning The New Year With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jooles34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jooles34/gifts).



> Secret Santa for Jooles34 and her prompts: 1) Is that what I think it is? 2) My, that's a large weapon and 3) Please can we have a tank? 
> 
> Thanks go to the wonderful Fredbassett for the beta.

Lester looked up from his paperwork in annoyance as the ADD screamed again. So much for a quiet night babysitting Connor's pride and joy. He sighed softly before walking out of his office and into the hub. “Where is it this time?” When he received only silence in response he spun Jess' chair around and his next words died unspoken on his lips. Jess was pale and wide-eyed with fright. “Jess? It's OK, Jess. Just tell me where it is.”

Jess swallowed before managing to force the words out. “It's here. In the ARC.”

Lester closed his eyes for a moment, the phantom ache in his side reminding him of the last time an anomaly had opened in the ARC. “Has the first anomaly closed? Jess!”

Jess shook herself. “No. Becker and Connor are coming back here, the rest of Alpha team are going home and Beta has replaced them.”

“Call the backup – ” 

Lester's words were drowned out as the screech of another alarm cut through the air and a voice announced: “Intrusion detected. Lock-down procedure commencing. Evacuate.” 

Jess spun around to her station, her fingers flying over the keyboard as she worked. “All external communications are down, including mobiles.”

“Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate.” Doors slammed shut and shutters crashed down. “Lock-down. Lock-down. Lock-down. Lock-down complete.”

“Jess?”

“Shh.”

Lester quirked an eyebrow at her abrupt dismissal before his attention was distracted by the crackle of the radio and Becker's voice. _“Jess? What's happening? Why have we gone into lock-down?”_

“Becker.” Lester ignored Becker's question to ask his own. “Are you armed and have you got Connor with you?”

_“Yes, sir.”_

“Good. We have an anomaly somewhere in the ARC. I want you to find it and lock it.” Lester paused before adding, “And, be careful.”

_“I'll look after him for you, sir.”_ Becker replied in a calm and professional voice. _“Stay at the hub and we'll meet you there.”_

“And look after yourself,” Lester almost whispered as the radio clicked off. He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Jess. “I thought the lock-down protocol had been removed from the system?”

“It was.” Jess let her fingers fall silent on the keys. “It looks like a... a trojan.” At Lester's quirked eyebrow she continued, “Someone's added a program to the system. It's lain dormant until a password wasn't entered on schedule.”

“Philip?” Lester almost snarled that name, even dead that man was still interfering with his ARC.

“Or April. She had access to the system too.” Jess shrugged, “It really could have been any number of people.”

“And they just decided not to enter the password today?” Lester muttered almost to himself before sighing. “Since they're both dead it hardly matters which one is responsible. What does matter is, can you remove it?”

Jess nodded. “Yes.” She paused and then looked at Lester as he folded his arms and settled down to wait impatiently. “It might take me some time...”

Lester sighed as he looked around the hub. “Right.” He paused for a moment as something attracted his attention. “I thought in lock-down all the doors were sealed?”

“They are.” Jess had her head bent over her keyboard again as she attempted to break through the firewall protecting the lock-down program.

“Then why is my office door still open?” 

Jess paused and slowly turned to look. “Oh.”

“All I need,” Lester muttered as he looked around and rubbed his side absent-mindedly. “Leave that.”

“What?” Jess gave him a wide-eyed stare. “If I can break through the firewall we can call for backup.”

“We need to get weapons,” Lester glanced around the hub once more, “I don't know about you, but I'd prefer something a little more useful than paperwork to fight off a creature.”

“But Becker said...” Jess started only to stop at Lester's expression. “Right. Weapons. Good idea.” She turned back to her computer and resumed tapping commands into it. 

Lester rolled his eyes and sighed, “Come on Jess, I'm not leaving you here alone.”

“That's very sweet of you, but I'll be fine.” 

“Jess –” He yelped when she accidentally kicked his shin as she spun the chair around.

“Oops. Sorry. Are you OK?” 

Jess hopped off her chair and Lester quickly hobbled backwards to avoid being kicked in his other leg. “I'll live,” Lester ground out as he rubbed his sore shin. 

Jess nodded and took a breath. “I was fine last time, Lester. I'll be fine on my own until you get back.” 

Lester almost smiled fondly at the façade Jess was putting on. He had read the report, she'd been in shock and terrified. She had also been determined to protect him, staying with him when she could have run to safety. That meant a lot to him and left him in a quandary. The need to feel a gun in his hands vied with the need to stay and protect one of his team, although exactly what with was another question. 

“It is really sweet that you're worried about me, but I will be fine.” 

Jess smiled at him but Lester would have been more convinced if it had reached her eyes. On the other hand, he really didn't want a reputation for being 'sweet' and he would feel far better with a gun in his hands. It wouldn't take long to get a weapon and return here, would it? Not if he hurried. “OK. I won't be long.”

“Wait!” Jess grabbed a black box and a radio earpiece from her desk and hurried after Lester. “You'll need these.” 

Lester looked at them with distaste before reluctantly accepting them. “If something does come in, please remember my office is secure.”

“Mostly secure,” Jess replied before giving him a dazzling smile, “I'll be fine.”

****

Jess watched Lester leave, biting her lip all the time as the urge to call out to him grew. She wasn't sure whether she'd call for him to stay with her or to wait for her. The proud look in Lester's eye as she declared she'd be fine held her back. She didn't want to disappoint Lester, he was almost like a father to her; what with the way he silently disapproved of her clothing.

“I can do this.” Jess took a deep breath to steady her trembling hands. Turning back to her computer Jess continued talking to herself, “Right. I'll just stay here.” She looked around the hub nervously. “All by myself.” She jumped at the sound of clanging metal. “Just hurry up. Please.”

****

The muzzle of an EMD poked around the corner before Becker cautiously followed it, peering down the corridor for signs of the anomaly or a creature. “Connor?”

“Coming.” Connor hugged a locking mechanism to his chest as he joined Becker. “Anything?”

“No.” Becker pressed his earpiece. “Jess? Can you narrow the location down for us?”

_”Where's your hand-held detector?”_

Becker raised an eyebrow at Connor before revealing, “Someone was in a rush to get home.”

Connor glared at Becker before blushing slightly at the giggling that sounded over the radio. 

_“OK, give me a minute. I'm trying to break the lock-down and call in backup”_

Connor's glare turned into a frown as Jess' voice sounded in his ear. “Get Lester to find the anomaly.” At the pregnant silence, Connor closed his eyes. “Where did he go?”

_“Um...”_

Connor lowered the locking device to the floor and pressed his own radio. “Lester? James? Where the hell are you?”

****

The crackle in his ear distracted Lester for a moment and he was forced to give ground, backing away from his opponent as it sensed and pressed its advantage.

_“James!”_

“Not now, Connor.” Lester stabbed at the power button on the EMD and cursed at the feeble whirl it was still producing. If he found out who'd put a partly-charged weapon back into the armoury... except he knew he should have checked the charge himself before he'd left the room. He'd been in too much of a rush to return to the hub. He'd known Jess had been putting on a brave front and he hadn't wanted to leave her alone for any longer than necessary. He'd been in too much of a rush to check his weapon. It was a beginner's mistake and he really should have known better. A mistake he was paying for now and, assuming he survived, for which Becker would spend hours moaning about... no, not moaning. Lester knew better than that too.

_“James? What's wrong?”_

“What could possibly be wrong?” Lester replied calmly. “I've got a salivating future predator in front of me and a dead EMD.” Lester ducked a swing of the creature's claws and slammed the stock of his EMD into its snout. It hopped back and shook its head, clicking ominously at him. Lester took a firmer grip on the barrel of the EMD and made a practice swing in the, he knew vain, hope it might keep the creature at bay. He refused to retreat any further, once his back was against a wall he'd lose all ability to manoeuvre and become a sitting target for it.

_“Get into a room and lock the door.”_

“Thank you, Becker, why hadn't I considered that?” Lester asked. “Oh, I know why. The bloody doors are sealed. As in lock-down.”

_“Jess.”_

_“I'm on it.”_

“In your own time, Jess,” Lester muttered as he readied himself for the predator's attack. It sniffed the air, it's nostrils twitching as saliva dripped from its teeth onto the floor. He watched its muscles tense and then... “Fuck!” 

Two voices cried out, _“James!”_

Lester staggered and almost lost his footing as the floor rippled and buckled beneath the predator. Lester stared when it was lifted into the air, chittering in alarm and trapped in the mouth of a giant beetle. The predator screeched as it's claws scrabbled ineffectively on the carapace and its blood dripped onto the remains of the floor.

Lester swallowed hard as he let the useless EMD fall from his fingers, even fully charged it would have no effect on the beetle. That report was engraved in his memory. How, with a heavy heart, he had ordered Becker to blow up the shopping centre. How Becker had hesitated for a moment before duty took over. How he... they had almost lost Connor. The pain in his heart as he had waited for news and the relief that had swept through him when he'd learned Connor was fine. Alive, although admittedly injured; but when wasn't his lover accident prone? He had engulfed Connor in a tight hug as soon as Becker had brought him home. 

Distracted by his thoughts, Lester almost didn't see the predator's flailing arm in time to duck its claws. The predator still caught his scalp a glancing blow, slicing and catching for a moment as Lester reeled backwards, blinded by the blood that dripped into and stung his eyes. He swiped at his face, wincing as he caught the cut but at least he could now see.

Fuck! The predator's struggles were growing weaker, whether through blood loss or being crushed in those jaws Lester didn't know and he definitely didn't want to find out from personal experience. From the look of it, the predator didn't have long and then Lester was sure the beetle would turn its attention towards him. He backed slowly away from it. There was no need to attract its attention before he had too. He weaved from one side of the corridor to the other, his hands checking the doors and yanking on the handles as he retreated, keeping his eyes fixed on the beetle and the now barely struggling predator. 

The doors remained stubbornly shut and he cursed Philip as he found himself pressed hard against a solid-looking fire-shutter that divided the corridor in two. For good measure he damn Butterworthy and his health and safety obsession and damned himself for wanting an easy life and just agreeing to the man's demands. Admittedly, he had had other things on his mind at the time, such as Connor being lost in the past, Becker falling to pieces on him and a new ARC to set up, but that was no excuse for letting Philip and Butterworthy have their own way. 

Lester snorted and shook his head. He winced at the pain and grimaced as he felt his blood drip down his neck. He had to wonder just how much damage the predator had inflicted on him if those thoughts were going through his mind. After all, he could hardly have objected to fire prevention facilities in the ARC. If he was going to collapse from blood loss he'd have preferred to have that shutter between him and the beetle. “Come on, Jess.” Although as Lester stared at the ruined floor he had to wonder just how much protection the now rather flimsier-looking shutter would actually provide.

****

Connor was white-faced as he pressed at his earpiece over and over again. His voice full of worry as he disparately called out, “James? James! Answer me.”

“Jessica?” Becker's voice was the opposite: cool and calm, although tension thrummed in his every word. 

_“I'm trying... got it.”_

Connor turned to run before he yelped as he was pinned to the wall. “Let me go! I've got to help James.” As Becker pressed against him, Connor continued to struggle ineffectively and begged, over and over again, “Please, Becks. Let me go.”

“No, Connor. It's my job to protect you,” Becker drawled in Connor's ear. “Besides, can you imagine what Lester would do to me if anything happened to you?” He freed a hand to click his radio on. “Jessica? Anything?”

_“No. Lester? Please, Lester, answer me.”_

Becker closed his eyes for a moment, his head dropping as his breathing hitched for a moment. He swallowed and took several deep breaths before he finally managed to speak again. “Jessica, stay in the hub. It will be faster if Connor and I lock the anomaly and join you.” 

“But –”

“Then we will find Lester.” Becker squeezed Connor's shoulder. “We need to stop any more predators coming through, Connor. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can find Lester. OK? We have to do our job. You know it's what Lester would want from us.”

Connor sagged against Becker and reluctantly nodded. “I know.” His voice sounded almost broken when he murmured, “I'm sorry, James. Just be OK. Please.”

****

“Where is it, Jess?” Becker whispered as his eyes darted everywhere. Now he knew future predators were in the ARC he couldn't relax, not until they were all dead. He remembered the last time; they had just failed to stop Burton's runaway anomaly and he'd had that text from Jess. His heart had stopped as he'd read it. That she and Lester were trapped in the ARC with the damned predators. When they had reached the ARC he had had to restrain Connor before he'd dashed in without thought and got himself killed. Lester would have been furious.

It had been a bloody shock to find Jess huddled against a column in the hub, an EMD clutched in her shaking hand. He'd seen her eyes, fear and shock and terror and determination had been visible. He remembered how his heart had skipped a beat at the sight of Lester lying in her lap. Bloodied and in pain and there was nothing he could do to help him. Connor's voice trailing off when he'd seen how injured Lester was had dragged Becker's mind back to his job. He had been so proud of Connor when the young scientist had put his fears aside and helped to seal Burton's anomaly. Becker had known how difficult it had been for Connor to leave Lester sealed in the medical bay, alone, bloodied and in pain. It was a situation Becker had hoped he would never face again. Now, he needed to keep focused on his duty and to keep Connor concentrating on what needed to be done, rather than worry about Lester's fate. 

The faint sound of claws clicking on the floor pulled Becker from his musing and had him on his knees with his EMD pointing towards it. Now combat was imminent Becker felt calmness settling about him like an old friend. His aim was steady and his breathing even as he waited for his target. The predator rounded the corner, its mouth twisted in a snarl as it sensed him and it charged towards him. Becker was aware of Connor's squeak as he waited for the right moment to fire. Now! It fell with a dull thud. Becker slowly rose, his EMD pointing at the downed predator, never taking his eyes from it as he stepped cautiously closer. He sent another blast point-blank into its skull, silencing it for good. He couldn't take the risk of it coming around and ambushing them. He couldn't risk it hurting Connor.

He turned to check on Connor and met his grim-faced and determined expression as he lugged the anomaly locker in one hand and held his EMD pistol tightly clenched in the other. He didn't bother asking if Connor was OK, it would merely serve to remind him of Lester being MIA and distract him from their task. 

Becker sighed in relief when they turned a corner and the shattered light of the anomaly glittered in the gloom. He moved to one side, trying to cover both the anomaly and the corridor as Connor set to work. Connor's hissed “fuck” had Becker glanced over at him. He bit back a sigh as he watched Connor pick up the spiky ball thing that went on the front of the locking device. He just hoped it wasn't damaged. That it would still lock the anomaly. Connor wasn't the only one who wouldn't want to traipse back to the lab for a replacement before looking for Lester. Becker let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding when the anomaly flared and contracted into a silvery sphere. Now to find Lester.

****

_“You're almost there. Lester's black box signal is just around the corner.”_

Becker glanced at his companion as Jess' voice sounded in their ears. Connor was gripping his EMD so hard his knuckles were white and Becker could understand his fears, they were the same fears that gripped his own heart. With a deep, calming breath Becker allowed his training to take over. He held up three fingers, slowly closed them one by one in a silent countdown. He had just reached one when Connor broke cover and raced around the corner. “Fuck!” Becker tore after him, his EMD swinging to cover the entire corridor. Becker's attention was distracted when Connor cried out and he spun around just in time to grab at Connor's waistcoat. 

Connor's gulped and whimpered as he teetered on the brink of a hole. Broken electrical cables sparked beneath him, faintly illuminating the twisted metal and rubble he had almost landed on. “That shouldn't be there.”

“Really? I thought Lester was re-modelling for the New Year,” Becker muttered as he dragged Connor back against his chest and onto, he hoped, the stable corridor floor. “Stay here.” He stared into Connor's eyes until he reluctantly nodded. “Thanks, Con.” Becker cautiously approached the hole, testing the floor with each step until he could peer into it. “Is that what I think it is?” Without waiting for a reply, he clicked his earpiece. “Jess? Where is Lester's signal compared to our position?”

_“He should be right in front of you. Maybe 15 feet.”_

“I can't see him.” Connor stepped closer to the hole once more until Becker grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

_“That's where the black box puts him,”_ Jess' voice sounded in their ears. 

“He's not here, Jess,” Becker told her. “Could he have lost the box?”

_Definitely.”_ There was a long pause before Jess added, _“Could he be through one of the doors?”_

Becker could hear the hope in Jess' voice as he stared at those doors before looking back down at the gaping hole in the floor. “Which we can't get to.” Becker sighed. “Right. Come on, Connor. This way.”

“But James.” Connor stared over the hole before examining the walls. “I know I can get over.”

Becker snorted. “More likely you'll end up in the hole. With a beetle. Armed with a weapon that just bounces off them.” He grabbed Connor's arm and swung him around to face him. “I promise you we will find Lester, Con, but we need real weapons first.” 

Connor shook his head stubbornly. “Let me try.”

“No.” Becker glanced into the hole and then back at Connor. “What would I do if you tried and fell, Con? I couldn't just leave you down there, alone and injured. I'd have to stay with you. Leaving Jess all alone in the hub, not knowing the beetles are here.” When Connor's determined look began to fade, Becker played his trump card, “And Lester? I wouldn't be able to find him. He could be hurt, Con. Needing us to help him. And I wouldn't be able to.”

Connor nodded slowly and sighed as Becker released him. “That's a dirty trick, Becks.”

Becker nodded and clicked his radio on. “Jess, meet us in the armoury.”

_“I've almost broken through the firewall.”_

“Don't argue, Jessica.” 

Connor piped in, “He means it, Jess. He's got his 'I will be obeyed' expression on.”

_“Fine. But you can explain to Lester why... oh, I'm sorry.”_

“James is OK. I just know he is.”

****

Becker smiled and raised his hands as he entered the armoury. “Don't shoot.” He nodded at the EMD as Jess slowly lowered it. “Put that away, it won't be of any use.” Becker began to quietly root through the various boxes and cabinets in the armoury.

“It won't?” Jess frowned at him. “But they stopped the predators last time.” She hadn't relinquished her EMD and was glancing nervously around the armoury and corridor, no doubt expecting an attack at any moment.

“Ah. Yes.” Connor looked at Becker for help but when none was forthcoming he turned back to Jess. “You remember when Becker blew up the shopping centre?”

Jess nodded, her frown now changed to confusion before she took a step back with a gasp. “G... giant b... beetles.” Fear was clear in her voice as her eyes darted nervously around looking for them. 

“We'll look after you, Jess.” Becker's voice had them both jumping as he came back towards them, cradling several weapons in his arms. 

Connor's smirked as he noticed one particular weapon, “I see you've found Vera again.”

“What?”

“Firefly?” At Becker's continued blank look Connor sighed. “I'll explain later. Can we find James now?”

“In a minute.” Becker sorted through his selection of weapons and ammunition. He gave Jess a pistol. “Jess, this is the one you've practice with?” He smiled encouragingly when Jess' hand shook as she took the weapon, “OK, Jess?”

Jess took a deep breath and nodded, “I'm fine.” 

Becker was impressed that her voice only had a slight wobble in it. 

Connor looked longingly at Becker's hoard. “Do I get one?”

Becker's quirked an eyebrow as he asked, “Do you promise not to shoot me? Or Jess?” 

“That was an accident.” Connor pouted. “And I've been practising.”

“I know.” Becker pointed to a pistol, “That one, right?” At Connor's nod, Becker passed it to him before looked at both team members. “Right. I know you won't like this, Connor, but we need to go back to the hub and call for backup.” 

“But James – ” Connor started to protest before Becker cut him off. 

“I know. I promise, once we have summoned help we'll look for him.” Becker had a determined look on his face. “The sooner we call for backup, the sooner they'll arrive to help us look for him.”

Jess had to close her eyes for a moment as she looked at Connor's devastated expression. “I can go back to the hub and call for help while you look for Lester.”

“Jess?”

“I'll be fine, Becker. If I run a lead from the control centre I can work from Lester's office. I'll be quiet and hidden and I have a gun this time. I'll be fine. Honest.”

Connor dragged Jess into a hug. “You will?” He turned and met Becker's concerned look. He turned back to Jess with a sigh as his shoulders slumped in defeat, “We'll all go back to the hub and call for help.”

Jess shook her head. “I still need to break through the firewall, Connor. It might take too long.”

Becker closed his eyes briefly as duty warred with personal need. He sighed and met Jess' determined look and then Connor's worried one. He took a deep breath and nodded. He needed to do this. “Stay in Lester's office and keep the door closed.” He just hoped he had made the right decision.

****

“I'll be fine.” Jess swallowed as they turned right and she turned left. She was soon jumping at every sound. “I hope.” She crept into the hub and sighed in relief when she realised that there wasn't a creature waiting for her. “Right.” Jess quickly connected her laptop to her station and trailed the lead to Lester's office. She looked around before easing the door closed. Her breath caught when she realised she couldn't close it completely. Not without slicing the cable in half.

She drew a deep breath before setting her shoulders firmly. She could do this. Turning away from the door she moved to Lester's desk and placed her laptop on it. After a moment of thought, she moved it under the desk. She crouched over it and faced the door, her eyes flickered up to check it was still pulled to. She soon became engrossed in her work, her pistol discarded beside her as her fingers flew over the keyboard. 

*Clang*

Jess' head shot up and she stopped breathing. Her fingers scrabbled about on the floor for the pistol as her eyes stayed fixed on the door. Had it moved? She barely breathed as she waited, the pistol pointed almost steadily at the door. “Hurry up, guys.” Her finger put pressure on the trigger but she did not fire. It could have been Becker or Connor on the other side. No, they would have called her first. Was it a predator? She'd woken up in her lover's arms for weeks after with nightmares; surrounded and alone with Lester lying helplessly on the floor, bleeding out. Her fingers moved to her earpiece but she didn't press it. She couldn't bring herself to call them like a frightened child and stop their search for Lester. Her breath hitched. What if that was Lester she could hear? He didn't know she was in his office. He wouldn't call out and neither could she, a predator or beetle might hear her. 

Jess could do nothing but stare at the door and wait. She almost jumped and pulled the trigger as another clang sounded. The door slowly opened and Jess' finger tightened on the trigger. The noise in the enclosed room was deafening.

****

Connor's shoulders slumped as he followed Becker back to the hub. They had made their way back to the hole from the other side. Becker had carefully pushed the heavy fire shutter open and Connor had rushed past him to collapse on his knees. The black box in one hand as he'd stared mutely at Becker. Several splatters of blood had filled Connor's heart with fear but they had not found James, only his bloody hand-prints. Connor had to hope that he was still alive, somewhere in the ARC.

Unable to call James' name for fear of attracting a creature, Becker had ordered a reluctant Connor back to the hub. He said they needed to regroup with the backup teams before they searched every bloody inch of the ARC. Connor understood that, he did, and he also knew how hard it was for Becker to make that decision. But he wanted... no, he needed to find James. He couldn't believe James was dead. He couldn't be. He would be safe somewhere, waiting impatiently to be rescued, that superior look on his face as he asked them what they thought they were playing at. Creatures invading the ARC and Philip's lock-down would not be considered good enough reasons to have kept him waiting. 

Connor almost walked into Becker as the soldier stopped dead, his Mossberg raised as he cautiously approached James' office. Connor craned his head to see and gasped. A predator lay sprawled on the floor, half inside the office. Connor grabbed at Becker's arm as he hissed, “Jess?”

“I don't know,” Becker whispered back as he squeezed Connor's hand. “Stay here.” He slowly crept up to the predator with his Mossberg pointing at it.

Connor almost didn't breathe as he watched Becker cautiously edge into the office. He jumped as Becker yelped and he dashed to the rescue. Well, he hoped it was to the rescue anyway and not to anything else. He could just imagine James' snarky comments if he was wrong. 

Connor slowed as he reached the door as he remembered the training Becker and the security team had tried to drill into his head. He raised his pistol and took a deep breath as he stepped inside. A wide smile filled Connor's face as he watched Jess cling to Becker, her relief so clear on her face. Now, all they had to do was find James and everything would be fine. 

“Jess. Jessica,” Becker's voice cut through Jess' babbling. “Did you call for backup?”

“No,” Jess' smile faded. “I was nearly there but the connection broke. I think the cable must have been damaged. I... I couldn't go out there alone.” Jess' eyes flickered from one to the other of them and then out into the hub. “You didn't find Lester?”

Becker sighed and shook his head. “No. I want the backup teams in. All of them. Call the rest of alpha back in too.” Becker reached out and pulled Connor against him, “We will find him, Con.”

****

“Connor, get Jess out of here,” Becker called out as he threw a bin at the beetle's carapace. “Hey! Ugly. Over here.”

“What about you?” Connor called back as he dragged Jess from their hiding place and made for the relative safety of Lester's office. 

“I'll be fine.” Becker ducked around the beetle as it rushed at him and spun a chair in its path. “I'll join you soon.” He backed away towards the office, keeping an eye on the beetle as it chewed on the chair before spitting it out. It clicked angrily as it turned towards Becker and advanced on him. He took a step back and tripped over a discarded chair, grunting as he hit the floor heavily.

“Becker!” Connor yelled as he ran to Becker's side and pulled him to his feet. Jess was a few yards behind, her eyes wide as she stared at the beetle advancing ever closer to them. 

“Get out of here.” Becker gritted his teeth in pain as his ankle gave under him and he crashed back to the floor. 

“I'm not leaving you,” Connor cried out as he and Jess grabbed Becker and dragged him backwards as they scrabbled for safety, all three hobbling backwards from the beetle. Its mandibles opening and closing as it reached for them with its feelers. 

A burst of gunfire filled the air, gouging furrows in the beetle's carapace and apparently pissing it off enough that it forgot the meal at its feet and spun to face its new foe. It came dangerously close to knocking them over and Jess had paled in terror. Although her grip shook badly, she still managed to help Connor drag Becker out of the beetle's way.

Lester's voice called out to them, “Be good employees and try not to get killed. The paperwork is horrendous.”

“James?” Connor's grin was infectious as he almost collapsed in relief. 

“Be there in a minute, Con.”

****

Lester didn't even try to stop his grin as he backed away from the beetle, his shots sending little fountains of ichor jetting from its carapace. “Come on, you bugger.” The empty click on his weapon had Lester pause and glance down at the weapon in disbelief. “Fuck! Bloody hell, Becker, don't your bloody men bloody maintain their bloody weapons?” Lester struggled to clear the jam as the beetle scurried towards him.

Connor cried out as he struggled in Becker's grip. “James! Run!”

Lester took one long look at his team, his gaze lingering on some more than others. He took a deep, calming breath as he faced the beetle. He reached for the satchel slung across his back and shrugged free of the strap. His eyes stayed fixed on the beetle as it waved it's feelers at him. He slide his hand into the satchel and worked by touch on its contents. 

*bleep* 

Lester had a satisfied grin on his face. “Come on, you bastard. Open wide.” 

The beetle still hadn't moved towards him. It just stood its ground and chittered at him. 

Lester sighed. Today really wasn't working out how he'd planned.

****

Becker wiped the sweat from his brow as he aimed his Mossberg at the beetle, although he was reluctant to fire with Lester so close to it. A ricochet from its carapace would be dangerous at that range. He blinked in disbelief when Lester darted towards the beetle and shoved something into its mouth. What the fuck did he think he was doing? Becker would be having a stern word with him later, actually, several words. He'd told Lester not to leave the hub and now he was... doing something that looked amazingly suicidal with a beetle.

“James!” Connor cried out as Lester slipped on something and hit the ground. As Lester's feet scrabbling as he tried to get away from the beetle, Connor screamed, “Becker! Shoot it! Shoot it!”

“Bloody hell.” No matter how dangerous shooting would be, not shooting would be worse. His eyes narrowed as he carefully aimed high and at the beetle's rear end. His shots dug more furrows into the already damaged carapace. The beetle spun around to face him and Becker got his first clear look at the satchel in its mouth. “Lester, is that what I think it is? 

Lester didn't reply. He did, however, throw his jammed weapon at the beetle's back. The weapon clattered onto the floor and distracted the beetle. It swung back towards him with it's feelers waving menacingly.

Becker's eyes widened as he realised just what Lester had done. When he got hold on him... but for now he just fired at the beetle once more. “How long?”

“Down!” Lester yelled as he dived for the floor and covered his head with his arms. 

Becker paused for an instant. Lester was unprotected if the beetle turned back to him, but Becker had his own charges. “Down. Everyone down!” Becker grabbed both of his companions and pulled them down to him. He shielded them with his body just in time. 

*BOOM*

The explosion left them rubbing ringing ears as various burning beetle parts rained down on them. They retched at the acrid stench of roasted beetle that filled their noses as black, oily smoke drifted towards the ceiling. 

Connor coughed and spluttered as he staggered to his feet. “James!” He pulled free of Becker's grip and scrabbled over the debris towards what was left of the beetle. Smoke rose gently from a smouldering burn on the floor surrounded by large pieces of beetle. Connor jumped when a detached leg twitched. “James! JAMES!” Tears streaked through the grime on Connor's face as his cries became more desperate when no one answered him. The clang of metal on metal had Connor spinning around with his pistol raised in shaking hands. He dropped it to the floor where it landed with a dull thud. His eyes fixed on the form that limped towards him. Blood and ichor splattered but very much alive.

****

Lester grinned, a flash of white amidst the red, black and green, “Missed me?”

Connor didn't answer, he just leapt at Lester and plastered himself to his lover. “I thought I'd lost you.” He only released his grip when Lester hissed in pain. “Oh god. Are you hurt? Jess!”

“I'm fine.” Lester grabbed Connor's head and held him firmly as he snogged him. Only breaking the contact when he had to and resting his forehead against Connor's. He sighed in relief when Becker limped towards them, leaning on Jess' arm. A Jess who was beaming far too cheerfully considering she was as covered as they were in various unidentified beetle parts. “Is the lock-down lifted?”

“Um. Not quite.”

“Well, what am I paying you for? Chop, chop.”

“But...” Jess raised her arms to indicate the state she was in. 

Lester smiled. “I thought you'd want to clean up _after_ calling in the backup teams and a clean-up crew...”

“Oh.” Jess looked around the mangled hub and nodded. “Yes. On it.”

“Oh, and Jess?”

“Sir?”

“Take tomorrow off. Enjoy it with Abby.” 

Jess beamed at everyone as she returned to her station. Her eyes fell on the time and she turned back to the three men, “Happy New Year, guys.”

Connor pulled Lester into a kiss. “How do you want to celebrate the New Year?”

Lester looked at his clothes in disgust before he rolled his eyes. “By being clean.”

****

Lester leaned his hands against the tiles and let the warm water cascade down his back and wash him clean of blood and things he really didn't want to think about. He was also trying not to think about his expensive, new and favoured suit, beyond saving and now stuffed into a rubbish bag. He moaned as hands swept up his back and began to knead his shoulders. Lester let his head drop as those talented hands rubbed and stroked across his wet skin as lips nuzzled and kissed across his shoulders.

Lester turned to meet his lover's lips and pushed his tongue inside. Another moan falls from his lips as a gun-calloused hand wrapped around his cock. He slipped his own hand down to stroke Becker's straining erection. “Big enough explosion for you?”

“Adequate.” Becker leaned in to kiss him. “But don't think I'm not having words with you later. I told you to stay in the hub.”

“You'd have preferred Jess and I to face the creatures unarmed?” Lester asked as he twisted his hand.

Becker groaned and his hips jerked. “Fine. But stuffing explosives down a beetle's mouth? And you call me suicidal?”

“I knew what I was doing.” 

Becker snorted. “It's my job to take the risks, remember, not yours.” 

Before Lester could reply Becker touched him just the way he liked it. Lester's head fell back against the tiles and he groaned as Becker lathed his nipples, teasing them gently. Lester's cock jerked as Becker nipped him, hard. “Fuck!”

Becker lifted his head and glared at Lester. “You scared the hell out of me, James.”

“I am sorry about that.”

“Well, you could make it up to me.” Becker grinned, “Please, can we have a tank?”

Lester fought the urge to roll his eyes at the request. What was it with Becker and guns? Make that tanks. Really, a tank wouldn't have been any use today, unlike weapons that worked when they should have. “Bloody hell, don't you think you caused enough damage to the ARC?” He gasped as Becker squeezed him. “Cock-tease.”

“You're the one who blew up a giant beetle.” Becker's grin faded. “And I haven't forgotten I'm angry with you.”

“I already said I'm sorry about that.” Lester caressed Becker's face.

Becker shook his head. “All forgotten, love, but you could make it up to me and fuck me.”

“Later. In bed. When you're not likely to fall over.”

“I'm fine,” Becker insisted. 

“I know your definition of fine. It is 'my leg's only half-off'.” Lester smiled at Becker's disgruntled noise. “I might have to reconsider your request.”

“To fuck me?” Becker asked hopefully.

“No.” Lester shook his head. “I'm not explaining how you got a concussion.” He chuckled at Becker's pout. “No, for the tank,” Lester trailed a hand along Becker's length. “I'm sure you'd be very grateful for a tank.”

Becker blinked at his lover. “And you call me a cock-tease?”

Lester's breath caught as he spied Connor. “No, I call Connor one. Look at him. All naked and wet and wanting to please us.” He pressed another kiss against Becker's mouth before pulling away. “Connor. Help Becker to the bench. Make sure you prop his bad foot up.”

“Yes, sir.” Connor was at Becker's side in a heartbeat as he supported him to the bench. His needy moan joined Lester's as both men looked at Becker. Wet and gorgeous as he leaned back against the wall. With one foot on the floor and the other stretched out on the bench his legs had parted enticingly, his cock rising proudly from his wet, dark curls as he slowly stroked his length. Teasingly.

“Like what you see, Connor?” Lester purred in his ear as he pulled his lover against him, rubbing his erection against Connor's crack. “Good enough to eat, isn't he?”

Connor swallowed and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Do you want to suck him, Connor?”

“Yes, please.” Connor almost bounced in anticipation. When Lester nudged him forward, Connor was on his knees between Becker's spread legs with his hand stroking the heated flesh. He looked up as Becker moaned and shifted his hips in invitation. Connor had a wide smile as he announced. “My, that's a large weapon.” He laughed at the loud groans that greeted his words before he swallowed Becker to the hilt in one. 

“Fuck!” Becker almost bucked off the bench as Connor's mouth surrounded him. “Feels so good, Con.” 

Lester smiled at his boys as he stroked himself and considered his next move. He knelt down behind Connor and ran a hand over his lover's pert arse. Connor moaned around Becker's cock and drew a groan from the soldier. “Like that, Con?” Connor wiggled against his hand and lifted his arse in mute request, while mute if one ignored the moan muffled by having Becker's cock in his mouth. Becker gave another groan at the sensation Connor's moan sent through his cock. 

Lester slowly teased Connor's cleft before pressing inside. He snorted as he met little resistance and realised Connor had prepared himself. His voice was fond as he said, “Slut,” Lester shuffled forwards a little before pulling Connor down as he surged upwards. The feel of Connor clenching around him as he buried himself balls-deep was wonderful. 

Connor moaned again around his mouthful before he began to fuck himself. He looked bloody lovely as he drove himself forward to take as much of Becker's cock as he could before pushing backwards to impale himself on Lester's cock, over and over again until Becker cried out as he spilt himself down Connor's throat. Connor let Becker's cock fall from his mouth before he sat back on Lester's lap to ride him hard and fast. Lester's fist closed around Connor's erection, his fingers flexing on the shaft as Connor squeezed around him. Lester leaned close to his lover's ear, “Come for me, Con.”

Lester felt Connor cover his hand as his arse clenched tightly around his cock. He thrust once, twice, thrice before he shot his load into his young lover and felt Connor's spasming arse milk him dry.

****

Connor gave a contented mewl as Lester fingered his loose, wet hole. “Looks good doesn't he, Becker?”

Becker licked his lips and nodded, his eyes fixed on Lester's fingers sliding in and out of Connor as the young man lay sprawled across Lester's lap.

“You can fuck him when we get home. Up.” Lester removed his fingers and smacked Connor's arse when he moaned in loss. “At home.” He stood up and watched as Becker hobbled to his locker. “After the medic looks at your ankle.”

Becker swung around and grunted as he put too much weight on his bad foot. “I'm fine.”

Lester snorted. “I believe we have already had this conversation.” At Becker's pout, he sighed and took Becker in his arms for a quick kiss. “I'm seeing him too, Becks.” 

Becker sighed and reluctantly nodded. “OK, then we go to bed?”

Lester nodded and looked thoughtfully at Connor. “Mm. Since Connor's uninjured he can start our dinner when we get in.”

“What do we do?”

“I believe you wanted me to fuck you?” Lester grinned at Connor's whimper. “Connor can watch when he's finished his chores. Although if either of you come without my permission...”

“We won't,” Connor promised before giving Lester his best puppy-dog eyes.

“Then you can ride Becker.” Lester nodded as he outlined his plans and grinned as both men moaned at the thought. “But for now. Connor, help Becker get dressed and then to the medical bay.” 

Connor grinned at his two lovers. “We certainly began the New Year with a bang.”


End file.
